TOTALLY OOC! Challenge
by Queen of Air and Darkness
Summary: I wanted to make a challenge, since there are none. I made a list of totally random, OOC requirements for each character. Chapter 1 is requirements, then something bad happens to Meghan 2nd chapter on. Read to find out if she will no longer be Iron Queen!
1. Chapter 1

So, I was bored and was noticing how this wonderful series we all love (Well, for some of us, it may just be the gorgeous guys, but…) has only 55 fanfics. Only 55! So, I looked at examples of other challenges and came up with the following one. It's totally random, but I hope you'll take it up and have fun while you do it. The requirements are:

-There has to be some formal occasion, like a dance or party (because I love the mental image of Ash in a suit ;))

- Puck has to play harp (which, if you read Summer's Crossing, it says that he plays some sort of stringed instrument, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was Celtic harp, considering the Seelie and Unseelie Courts are myths from Ireland.) (Actually, I just went on Summer's Crossing and checked. He played a lute. Which is an old-fashioned guitar. Kinda. Ish. So I guess he can play a lute if you want, but if they're on Earth and not in the Nevernever, I have no idea where he's going to find a lute.)

- If you don't like the idea of Puck playing harp (or lute), then you have to have Puck dye his hair. Of course, you could have him do both.

- Ash has to sing

- Meghan has to play video games (obsessively is better)

- Grim has to play fetch

Those are the only characters you MUST have. However, if you want to add some other characters, these are my requirements for if you add any of the other characters

- If you want Beau in there too, then Grim and Beau have to have a catfight (or is it a dogfight? J)

- Leanansidhe has to play a sport (I can see her complaining about having to "wear those disgusting uniforms and get all dirty")

- Mab has to pick wildflowers

- Oberon and Titania have to cook something. Together.

- Glitch has to try ventriloquism (Like, if you're a_ ventriloquist_)

So, those are all the characters I can think of. You can make it as funny or as serious as you want. It can be romantic, or it can be gory. There is no deadline, because I find them really annoying. If you write a story for the challenge within the next year, PM me and I promise I'll read and review, and I don't flame! (And my promise is as binding as a faery's! J) And don't worry, I'll be writing along with you!

Let's expand the Iron Fey fanfic archive!

Queen of Air and Darkness

P. S. Can you guess what Court I'd be from? J


	2. Elysium

I sighed internally as we entered the Winter palace, though I kept my face expressionless. Another Elysium. I had disliked Elysium as the Winter prince I once was, and my feeling of dislike had only grown stronger as Meghan's consort. My queen walked beside me, her beautiful face too expressionless. Glitch walked slightly behind us. The rest of Meghan's fey were already in the throne room, just up ahead. I made myself not think of all the memories I had of the throne room, of the palace in all, which I used to call home in all my years as a Winter prince.

That was years ago, though, and though the memories were still in my mind, they were beginning to become harder to remember than before. On the outside, in physical strength and appearance, I had not changed, though there were the few times that I would have trouble winning a sparring match or forget something and would be overly paranoid for some time afterwards that I was aging, that the Third Trial would soon become truth. But I would be victorious the next time I tried, or I would remember what I had thought I had lost a few hours later, and shake off my paranoia as nothing more than that. I never told Meghan about these times, concerned that would she become just as paranoid as I was, and not give me the freedom that I needed.

We entered the throne room, all eyes turning to us. Summer and Winter sidhe shot us disgusted looks, whereas some of the redcaps and phoukas actually had the nerve to spit and snarl. Meghan swept pass them without so much as a glance and came to the table where the three other rulers sat, taking a seat with them. I sat to her right, behaving as regally as she was, though I knew both of us were not keen on being here. The Summer rulers barely spared me a glance, but Mab looked at me, merciless black eyes staring unforgiving in my direction. I met her gaze for a moment, but dropped it as her lips curled into a cruel smile and her gaze became predatory.

I looked back to Meghan. She had struck up a conversation with the Seelie rulers and was talking in earnest with them about something that I didn't care to listen to. I listened to her musical voice for several minutes, looking off into the distance, unwanting to make eye contact with anyone.

Then I saw a face that I had not seen in decades, a face that I had not thought I would see ever again. I had almost entirely forgotten her. Barely conscious of what I was doing, I stood and began walking away. Meghan didn't call after me, but I knew that she knew I had left. Meghan being Meghan, she would most likely ask me about it after Elysium, when we were back in our own palace.

I shouldered my way through the crowd, but when I came to the place that I had seen her at, she wasn't there. I sighed internally again, turning around as to go back to the table, when I heard something.

"Ash" a voice hissed behind me. I spun around immediately, my hand automatically going to my sword, though I knew better than to draw it. Facing me was the person I had been looking for.

"Mina." I murmured. Mina had been friends with Ariella before Ariella had become my lover and we had spent every minute together. After her death, Mina had disappeared from court. I had not seen her until this day.

She looked at me urgently. "I'm sorry about this, Ash, but I think there's something you need to know-"

I did not hear what my old acquaintance had to say to me, because at that moment, a bloodcurdling shriek ripped through the air behind me. I turned just in time to see my queen and lover crumple to the ground, an arrow sticking out of her back.


	3. This, I promise

**A/N: For some reason, whenever starting a story, I always forget to put in a disclaimer or an author's note all together. But I remembered in time for the second chapter! **

**First, let me thank LSPScooter for reviewing and putting this story on story alert. It means the world to me. So, I'm going to make a little bit of an example of good ol' LSPScooter here. _PLEASE, PLEASE_review. If you don't review, then I think no one's reading it. If no one is reading it, then there's not much of a point in me writing it, is there? And it would stink if I stopped writing, because I have some really awesome plot twists for this story. So PLEASE review. Just to let me know that someone besides my Fanfiction BFF is reading it. **

**So, with that out of the way, let me say that the first three paragraphs are recap, then comes the new stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Think for a second, people. I'm posting this on FanFiction. If I was Julie Kagawa, don't you think I'd post this somewhere else, like on my blog where thousands of people would actually read it? Silly you, thinking I was actually a published author. :)**

"Mina." I murmured. Mina had been friends with Ariella before Ariella had become my lover and we had spent every minute together. After her death, Mina had disappeared from court. I had not seen her until this day.

She looked at me urgently. "I'm sorry about this, Ash, but I think there's something you need to know-"

I did not hear what my old acquaintance had to say to me, because at that moment, a bloodcurdling shriek ripped through the air behind me. I turned just in time to see my queen and lover crumple to the ground, an arrow sticking out of her back.

I turned away from Mina and began running towards her. The crowds parted for me, letting me to her in record time. I dropped on my knees beside her, cradling her head in my lap. _No! No! This isn't happening! She's alive! She is not dead! _every particle of my being screamed at me.

Trying to stop my hands from shaking, I put two fingers at the crook of her neck, where her pulse should be. Nothing. I moved a little, determined to keep thinking that I was just in the wrong place. Nothing again. I moved once more, despair threatening to crush me. Nothing. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n-_

My mental ranting stopped as something pushed against my fingers. I focused on her for a second. Nothing. I must have been imagining it. My thoughts almost returned to their previous state when something beat under my fingers again. I focused on her again. There. A pulse. My heart and soul soared. She was alive. She would be okay. The person who had done this would be killed and-

That brought me up short. Who had done this? Why would they try to assassinate the queen, when they knew that the killing of the monarch would not kill the realms they ruled? The Thornguards had tried, once, I knew, but we had killed them. Who could have done this?

Glitch appeared, kneeling beside me. "Is she…."

I nodded, not letting any of my inner turmoil show. "She has a pulse."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Still, we should call the physician to take a look at her. It would be best to get back to the Iron Kingdom now."

I nodded and stood, cradling her to my chest, ignoring the Iron knight approaching who Glitch had called for the job. I began walking towards the door of the throne room, but turned around suddenly. "I will not bothering asking those guilty of this crime to come forward, for I know they will not, but you best understand that the assassin and all those in on this crime will be found out." My voice was quiet, but it carried, and I was certain that all present would hear it. "They will be hunted down and killed mercilessly." Then I said the words that I knew I would regret, sometime or another "This, I promise."

I swept my gaze around the motionless room one more time, then whirled around, out the door, back towards the carriages that would take us to the Iron Kingdom. As I crossed the threshold, I could have sworn I saw a pair of familiar green eyes, twinkling to my left. The only problem was, those eyes were surrounded not by a messy halo of red hair, but of black.

**A/N: Sorry but if it was short, but the more people that review, the more I'll write, faster. Good deal, right? What say you?**

**If you don't review, then I'll send ASh after you. (once he's finished with that little assassin problem...) :) If you do review, I'll send Puck/Ash/Grimalkin/Ethan (whichever one you want) to you for a hug. So come on! Press that little button! You know you want to!**

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


	4. Video Games and Ventriloquism

**A/N: Thanks to the three people that reviewed: LSPScooter, anonymous (), and f1ymeaway. I was all set on sending Grim/Puck/Ash/Ethan to you, but I can't for the following reasons:**  
><strong><br>Meghan said that Ethan is to young to leave home and travel to some random place to hug some random girl just because they reviewed. **  
><strong>When I made a joke, saying that Ethan was NOT young enough, considering he was now thirty or so, Meghan promptly fainted. <strong>  
><strong>Ash said that he wasn't willing to leave his queen, especially when she needed him, to go hug some random female just because they reviewed. <strong>  
><strong>This left Puck and Grim. When I told them what I wanted them to do, Grimalkin immediately disappeared (That was four days ago. They still haven't found him) and Puck got an expression on his face that made me think that if I did send himto you, you would end up getting hurt.<strong>  
><strong><br>So, I'm sorry, but no hugs from hot faery boys/furry faery cats/cute, adorable four year olds. Instead, you get this shout out. Not the same, but hey, what's a girl to do?**  
><strong><br>Ok, first paragraph is recap, then onto the new stuff.**

**Also, I should probably tell you, there's one swear word in this. One. But it worked where I used and it's rated T, so everyone reading this should be okay with it. If you want to know before reading, the swear word is f*ck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Obviously.**

I swept my gaze around the motionless room one more time, then whirled around, out the door, back towards the carriages that would take us to the Iron Kingdom. As I crossed the threshold, I could have sworn I saw a pair of familiar green eyes, twinkling to my left. The only problem was, those eyes were surrounded not by a messy halo of red hair, but of black.

We arrived back at the palace sometime later. Upon our arrival, I lifted Meghan up once again, though I had held her in my arms the entire journey back. Glitch led me to where the physician's place of work was and I laid her gently down on the cot as he bade me to. Then the physician stepped forward, and began to poke and prod her with fingers that seemed to be miniature surgical knives. I had seen many strange things in my long life, but the Iron fey never failed to creep me out as no other being had ever done. I stood stiffly as he did his work fighting the urge to kill him for touching my queen.

Finally, the physician stepped away from Meghan and turned towards Glitch and myself. "The arrow did not hit anything that will not heal with time, luckily. However…" he seemed hesitant, but a raised eyebrow and a look from me made him continue "the arrow is not exactly-"

He was interrupted when a noise came from the cot where my queen still lay. We all turned towards it and saw Meghan sitting up, her eyes bright and awake, but also…. Confused. Then she spoke and dread shot through me.

"Who… who are you?" Her voice gained volume and strength as she spoke again. "Who are you and why am I here? Also…" She ducked her head, a delicate blush spreading across her cheeks "Where is here?"

************* I was going to leave off here, but I decided it was to short, so feel happy I gave you a MUCH longer chapter****************

Amnesiac. My queen, my lover, the one I had betrayed my court and kin and gotten a soul for was amnesiac. And she didn't remember anything, except that her name was Meghan Chase, best friend to Robbie Goodfell, older half-sister to Ethan Chase, daughter of Melissa Chase, step-daughter of Luke Chase, and that her father had disappeared on her sixth birthday. According to her, she lived in Louisiana, as she had since her father's disappearance. She was also quite adamant on the fact that faeries-or any type of fey- didn't exist, and we were either pretending, part of a prank Robbie had set up to play on her, or this was some crazy dream that she would wake up from eventually. Essentially, she was the person she had been before her sixteenth birthday, before her younger brother had been kidnapped and Puck had brought her into the Nevernever.

I had kissed her after she had explained all this, foolishly hoping that it might return some of her memory to her, at least some memory of me, if not any of the Nevernever in general. When I had pulled back, she looked breathless and surprised for a few moments, making me think that my hopes came true. Then her expression changed and she slapped me.

She slapped me.

Now, Meghan was sitting on the couch playing something called a "video game", which was, as far as I could tell, something in which you had a "controller" and you used your "controller" to make people or things on the television screen move. I didn't understand the point or amusement in such a thing, though Meghan seemed to be enjoying it; she had started several hours ago and still had not stopped. Glitch, Meghan's second lieutenant Diode, and I sat a little ways a way, trying to figure out if there was a cure for it, or if the only cure was time. Of course, the original question remained: Who had done it?

"Ok," Glitch said what seemed to be the twentieth time that night. This time, instead of just continually talking, he reached under the table and pulled out two figures. I looked at them for a second longer before figuring out they were puppets. One had light silvery/blond hair, Meghan's color. Blue buttons were sewn into a face made from light pink fabric. The other had shoulder length black hair and gray buttons for eyes, sewn into a face that looked almost completely white. It took a second longer before I realized exactly what they were.

"Are those… _puppets_?" I said incredulously to Glitch. "_Puppets_ of Meghan and myself?"

Meghan turned at the sound of her name, staring at us with wide blue eyes, almost the exact same shade as the buttons on her replica puppet. Then the television screen emitted a noise and she turned back towards it, letting out a curse.

Glitch looked a little sheepish, not meeting my eyes as he answered "Well, everyone has to have a hobby." He glanced at me then, his expression almost… angry. The Iron fey, like all fey, lack deeper emotions, and so they tend to be much more reserved when it comes to emotion. "You fuck the queen and wave that pretty blue sword around, and I make puppets and practice my ventriloquism. Don't judge." he said sharply.

I was startled into silence, and Glitch hurried on before I could say anything, his expression and manner reserved and respectful once more. "So," Glitch continued. "The queen and the entire court go to Elysium at the Winter Court." The puppets stood next to each other, moving along the table. "The queen and her consort" he glanced at me "sit at the tables with all the other rulers." Puppet-Meghan and Puppet-Ash sat down on the table, in a rectangle formed by puppet versions of the other three rulers. I bit down a laugh, thinking about what they would say if they could see the puppet versions of themselves. Puppet-Mab had the long black hair, the pale skin, the black eyes, and her lips were curled up in a cruel smile. _They're not so different after all._

"The queen's consort leaves" Glitch continued, oblivious to my musing. Puppet-Ash left the group, walking away and off of the table. "A few minutes later, the queen screams, and falls forward, an arrow in her back. So the question is," Glitch looked up from his puppets and met my eyes. "Why did you leave, and who would know to strike when you were not at her side?"

I was spared from answering when a messenger burst in. "Sire, there is someone downstairs that says they need to see you immediately and that it is of the utmost importance." Leaving Meghan, the three of us-Glitch, Diode, and myself stood and followed him to the great hall. Standing there was a person whom I had seen more in the past few days than in the past few centuries.

"Ash," Mina said urgently "I know who attempted to kill the Iron Queen."

**A/N: You thought that, since I extended it, I wasn't going to leave you with a cliffy, didn't you? Hahahahahahahaha. No. So, PLEASE review. I can't promise you any hugs, but there may be a few OC positions avaliable. If there are, and if you review you might just get one! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (I HOPE that's enough pleases) review!**

**Thanks!  
>Queen of Air and Darkness<strong>


	5. Feathers

**A/N: So, thanks once again to the two people that reviewed: anonymousfeyluvr and lover of fey. Not sure if the they are the same person, but thanks either way!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a published author. **

"Ash," Mina said urgently "I know who attempted to kill the Iron Queen."

I was struck speechless once again. Then I gave my head a shake, clearing it. "Who?" I asked urgently. "Who was it, Mina?"

She opened her mouth, but Glitch spoke before she could. "I suggest that we go somewhere more private. Also, our informant is no doubt tired from traveling such long distances to meet you. Why don't you have a few hours rest, a warm meal, and then we can discuss this, yes?"

"Glitch, you know how important it is that we find out who made**a** the attempt on Meghan's life. We cannot afford to wait, even a few hours." I protested, amazed that he was taking all this so nonchalantly.

Mina shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I would prefer to tell you and go back to Winter's lands as soon as possible. I am full-blooded fey, and have no protection against iron."

Glitch stood silent for a moment. Then his strange purple eyes **(A/N: Is that correct? I thought it was, and I tend to remember details like that, but I don't have the books, so I'm guessing. If it's wrong, and you're 100% certain it's wrong, then please tell me what the correct eye color is, so I can fix it.) **flickered to something in the distance, behind Mina. "Very well. Who attempted to kill the Iron Queen?" he asked.

She met my eyes. "The name of the person who tried to kill the Iron Queen is-" She was cut off when there was a sound that I could have sworn was the cawing of a bird, then darkness descended on us, so thick that I could not see a thing. When the light returned, Mina was laying on the floor in front of us, blood flowing from the spot where a knife was jammed into her back. _And so is destroyed the very last living friend of Ariella. Not counting Puck, of course_.

We glanced around, wondering if the murderer was still there. "Nothing." Glitch said after a few moments. "The murderer must have escaped." Meghan's first and second lieutenants turned away from Mina's body and began walking back up the stairs that we had come from. I looked around at the floor and wall one more time for any clues: a hair, a piece of clothing.

Something on the floor glittered under the lights. Curious, I walked over to it. When I saw what it was, my blood ran cold.

Laying on the floor was a single black feather.

**A/N: Short, I know. But it was SUCH a cliffy, I had to end it there. So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Reviewers get shout outs, along with the occasional hug from a gremlin. :P ****But seriously, you don't review I don't write. That's the way it works. **

**Until the Next Time!  
><strong>

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


	6. A Song for You

**A/N: I _updated!_ Even though only two other people gave me any indication that they were reading this far. :( Thanks to lover of fey ()** **and Selenaria** **(That's an awesome pen name) for reviewing/ putting this story on story alert. So, last I checked, that 2 people reading my story. 2. Should I really bother continuing this if so few people tell me they're reading this? **

**First two lines are recap, then updates. **

**Disclaimer: ****Don't sue me, Julie Kagawa, if you ever read this. Because I don't own it. If I did, I would be talking to myself. In third person. How creepy is that? :)**

Something on the floor glittered under the lights. Curious, I walked over to it. When I saw what it was, my blood ran cold.

Laying on the floor was a single black feather.

I grabbed the feather and raced upstairs after Glitch and Diode. I burst into the room where we had been before. "Glitch, Diode!"

They both turned to look at me, eyebrows raised. "Do you know what this is?" I asked them, holding out the feather.

"Um…" Diode said "It looks to be a feather from the _Corvus corax_, otherwise known as the common raven."

"Yes, but do you realize it's significance?" I prodded.

Glitch realized what I was hinting at. "Robin Goodfellow." he said "Robin Goodfellow has an affinity with ravens."

"I have to go to Arcadia." I said. "I made a promise to kill the assassin, and I will uphold that promise." Even if it means killing Meghan's best friend. Even if it means killing the one who I trusted more than anyone, besides Meghan.

"What about the kingdom?" Diode asked. "You're the second highest rank after the queen. You would be expected to take on her responsibilities, since she's… unavailable."

I shook my head. "We all know very well that I am only second in title, not power. Glitch will preside over the kingdom, as Meghan's first lieutenant, until she regains her memory."

"And if she… doesn't?" Glitch voiced our unspoken fear.

"That's not an option." I said gravely.

There was a moment of silence, then Glitch spoke again. "You will be leaving immediately, then?"

I glanced at Meghan, still playing the "video game". "I am going to say good-bye first." I replied softly, still watching her. "Give us a minute… alone, please."

They nodded and left, closing the door behind them. I walked over to her and, stepping in front of the television screen, said "Meghan." She didn't look at me, didn't acknowledge my presence. "Meghan." I said again. She spared me but a glance. I turned off the television using the small button Meghan had showed me once, and pried her hands away from the controller, still nervous about touching the metal contraption even after all my years as a human. She watched me with bloodshot eyes.

"Meghan." I said, sitting down beside her and forcing her to look at me. "I'm leaving soon. In a few hours, if not a few minutes."

"Why should I care?" She said. If I hadn't reminded myself that this was the arrow's fault, and deep down, she still loved me, that sentence would have torn my heart out.

"Meghan," I said desperately, taking her hands in mine. "Please, you have to remember me." I kissed her. "Please remember. "I'm Ash. I love you." I kissed her once more, deeply, willing her to remember who I was and what I meant to her- and what she meant to me. I pulled back, our foreheads still touching.

"But… you're one of Them." she said, reaching up to finger the tip of one of my pointed ears. "Or… you would be if "faeries" were real."

"Meghan." I said gently. "You are too." I stood up, bringing her with me. I guided her over to a mirror hanging on the far wall, then showed her her own reflection.

"But-but-but-" she stuttered "I'm not one of you. I'm _not. _Dream. Dream. This is a dream." she repeated to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror again, and began to cry, tears running down her face. I guided her back to the couch and sat down, bringing her with me. She curled into my chest, as if it was natural, instinct. Because, in reality, it was. Her sobs persisted, and in an attempt to comfort her, I bent my head close to hers and sang very softly into her ear. It was a lullaby, one that, though very rarely used in the savage Winter court, all Unseelie mothers sang to their children at least once in their infancy. It was tradition, and the Winter court follows tradition. The lyrics were not the most calming, not the happiest, but parts of it were in a language I did not think she would know, so she wouldn't understand what I was saying exactly. Despite the lyrics, the melody was calming and peaceful, and soon enough, Meghan's cries subsided and she fell asleep.

I stayed there, holding her, for how long I do not know. But eventually, I made myself get up and kiss her forehead one last time. I turned and walked out on my lover, knowing that, since it was Goodfellow I would be attempting to kill, I may not come out alive.

That may be the last time I ever see Meghan again.

**A/N: Maybe the fluff wasn't very fluffy, but I feel like a creep if I write pure fluff. Even if I do, sometimes, and just never post it. But I hope, for all you fluff-lovers (aka, teenage girls) that you enjoyed that. Okay, so four out of... six or so requirements out of the way. Ash has sung, Glitch has showed us his ventriloquism skills, Meghan's played video games semi-obsessively, and there has been a formal occasion. There will be at least one, if not two or even three, requirements fulfilled next chapter. That is, if anyone actually REVIEWS! **

**Let me make myself clear. If no one reviews, I will not post the next chapter. That's it. Done for and over with. Capiche? **

** Queen of Air and Darkness **


	7. The Search Begins

**A/N: I am SO, SO, _SO_ sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Things have gotten kinda a crazy and the only reason that I have time to post this is because it's Christmas break. But after this, don't expect anything for another month or so. Sorry. **

**So, thanks to my four reviewers: f1ymeaway, Isabella, Selenaria, and lover of fey**. **Wouldn't have a sixth chapter without you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

I stayed there, holding her, for how long I do not know. But eventually, I made myself get up and kiss her forehead one last time. I turned and walked out on my lover, knowing that, since it was Goodfellow I would be attempting to kill, I may not come out alive.

That may be the last time I ever see Meghan again.

I was walking in Seelie territory several days later, alone, nearing Arcadia. Glitch had thought I should take a squad of Iron knights with me, along the thought process of "If someone is after the queen, someone may be after the king as well." I had objected, saying that one being- and one that did not destroy more of the wyldwood with every step- could travel with little notice or concern from the other things that haunted the wyldwood. My other reason was the concern that if I showed up on the Seelie ruler's doorstep with knights beside me, it may seem as if the Iron Kingdom was declaring war on them, which we did not want, especially since our leader could not help.

"What brings you to Seelie Territory, Consort to the Iron Queen?" A familiar snide voice spoke. I whirled around, my ice sword glowing blue in my hand. I looked at the swath of trees around me. Nothing. I turned back around and started walking again, though I didn't sheath my sword. He would show himself when he chose to.

Sure enough, a moment later, a large gray cat appeared in front of me, bottlebrush tail curled around his gray body. "What brings you to Seelie Territory, Consort to the Iron Queen?" The Cait Sith that Meghan called Grim spoke, slightly ruffled from being ignored the first time.

"I'm looking for someone." I replied simply. Glitch and I had thought it best to not tell any others outside of our innermost circle about Meghan's condition. I wouldn't put it past Mab to send some knights to attack when our defenses were down.

"Ah. Robin Goodfellow, I presume?" The cat asked in his arrogant voice.

I nodded.

"I do not believe he is playing Oberon's puppet at the current. He is elsewhere."

I met Grimalkin's intelligent gold eyes. "You believe? Or do you know?"

The Cait Sith didn't answer me, but began grooming his tail instead. I heaved a silent sigh, then moved around him and resumed my trek to Arcadia. I couldn't abandon finding the mischievous faery on naught but a belief. If the cat wouldn't give me a straight answer, I would carry out my original plans, with nothing that he said swaying me. The gray shape stood and moved with me.

"Very well," he said with a feline sigh "I suppose I will accompany you. Leanansidhe wishes to speak with you, and I can see that no matter what I say, it will not sway you from your plans, pointless though they may be."

"What does Leanansidhe want with me?" I asked several hours later, almost to Arcadia. I was not to happy about this. Dealings with certain Dark Muses rarely ended well for the other party.

Grimalkin gave a yawn. "Ask her. I do not know the reasonings of Dark Muses."

I sighed and resumed walking. Several minutes later, we reached Arcadia. My name and title were announced and I entered the throne room. Lord Oberon and Queen Titania were not there, but neither was the certain redheaded trickster I was looking for. I glanced around, but did not recognize any sidhe that might know of his whereabouts.

I grabbed the arm of a passing female satyr. "Excuse me," I said. "I am looking for Robin Goodfellow. Is he here?"

The satyr seemed to quake with fear. I released her arm and she seemed to calm. "I'm s-sorry, your highness, but I do not know of his whereabouts. My lord might, however."

I gave a small sigh, barely perceptible, then replied, "May I speak with Lord Oberon, then?"

She hesitated. "I-I'm not sure if he is available at the moment. H-he-"

She was interrupted when a clanging of what sounded to be pots and pans sounded over towards the far wall. The fey milling around the room all turned towards it, and I followed suit, the satyr mirroring my movements. Yelling, screaming voices came from it, indistinct.

"Looks like their marriage therapy is not going well." A female sidhe with chestnut hair and matching eyes murmured to her friend.

"Robin Goodfellow was the one that suggested they try _cooking _together. How did you think it was going to end up?" Her friend, a female faery with blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded me of Meghan, replied, using the same tone.

Walking away from the satyr, I stood before them. They gave respectful nods, but I did not miss the mocking glances they exchanged, not considering me, as human and from the Iron Court, true royalty. "You talked of Robin Goodfellow." I said quietly to them. "Do you know of his whereabouts? Is he here at court?"

"We do not know where he is, _your highness_." The chestnut haired one said mockingly. "The Summer trickster is most likely off on some errand of his master's."

I moved away from them, back towards the satyr, just as another clatter rose from the room that presumably held Oberon and Titania. A moment later, a disgruntled Oberon swept out, followed by a red-faced and angry Titania. Oberon seemed to have flour, or perhaps sugar, spilled on his tunic, courtesy of his queen, I was certain. He took his throne, though Titania left. _Probably to go find some innocent servant to turn into a deer or hart. _

I shook my head as that last thought came to mind. It sounded like something Meghan would have said. But she wouldn't say those things now, would she? Did she even know who Titania was?

The satyr that had been standing next to me clopped hesitantly forward. "My lord, there is a visitor for you."

He glanced and saw me, sitting a little straighter in his throne. I strode towards him and said, respectfully "Lord Oberon. I am looking for Robin Goodfellow, to collect… a debt, let's say. I would presume that you, as his master, would know where he is?"

He watched me impassively for a moment then said "I have not seen him since our journey to Elysium. Robin Goodfellow has a knack with disobeying my orders and disappearing. If you wish to find him, may the Fates be with you." His gaze left mine; a clear dismissal.

Not letting any of my dejection show, I turned and exited the palace, walking back into the wyldwood. Grimalkin appeared, unsurprisingly, before long.

"Now that that little detour is out of the way, let us speak to Leanansidhe, yes?" Not knowing what else to do, I followed him through a trod, stepping into Leanansidhe's foyer. Grimalkin disappeared for a moment, then reappeared beside the Queen of the Exiles, as she swept down the grand staircase.

"Oh, pet, what a pleasure to see you." She said to me, exhaling a school of blue fish at me. "I am so glad that your stint at Summer didn't take all that long. For you see, the Great Prankster is in fact keeping company with Mab at the moment."

**A/N: Reviews?**


	8. Surprises

**A/N: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO _SO _sorry for not updating in about two months. It was inexcusable of me! I promise, I will update sooner in the future!  
>Thank you to those that made this chapter possible: loup-garou-girl<strong>**, fantasyfreak133, f1ymeaway, AwesomeGirl101, and Selenaria. Without your encouraging reviews, I would never bothered writing this! So, without further ado, here is th new chapter. First line is a little refresher, since it's been a while. **

"Oh, pet, what a pleasure to see you." She said to me, exhaling a school of blue fish at me. "I am _so _glad that your stint at Summer didn't take all that long. For you see, the Great Prankster is in fact keeping company with Mab at the moment."

I stared at her, unbelieving. He was in Tir Na Nog? How? Why? "How do you know this?" I asked out loud.

"I make it my responsibility to keep informed, pet." She replied cryptically. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to puzzle it out. Something seemed off here… With a start, I looked at Leanansidhe more closely. She was wearing a long, colorful robe, but underneath that…

"Are you wearing a _baseball_ uniform?" I asked incredulously. Best friends shooting arrows at each other, Meghan going amnesiac, Glitch making puppets- what was going on here?

She sniffed and drew the robe closer around her. "Yes well, I lost… a little bit of a bet with someone." Sighing, she gestured to the uniform. "Wearing this disgusting uniform was part of my punishment."

Maybe it was my humanity speaking, but… "What was the other part?"

She sighed. "I have to do _some _sort of 'sport' for at least ten minutes for the next several days."

"What have you done today?"

"Nothing, yet. But…" She got a thoughtful look in her eyes. Picking up something that looked like a single black key from a piano, she threw it away from her and said to Grim "Fetch."

Grimalkin looked horrified. "Please." he said, turning up his nose. "Call the dog if you want that done. I am a superior being who does not stoop to that level."

"Would you prefer to go swimming?" Grimalkin hissed and disappeared."Wretched cat." she muttered." Glancing at me, she said "Well, knight? Are you just going to stand there? I told you your enemy's whereabouts, I suggest you use them before it changes."

I nodded and turned away, but before I could so much as take a step, an ice dagger hurled towards me. I ducked on instinct and stood back up, sword glowing blue in my hand.

"_Prince._" A Winter sidhe purred in the doorway. "I suggest, if you enjoy living, that you don't go anywhere."

I stepped towards the faery. "Why do you say that? What do you intend to accomplish by keeping me here?"

He shrugged. "The master said to keep you here, to not let you get to Tir Na Nog. I listen to the master. What he says, I do."

"Your master?" I questioned. "Are you talking about Puck?"

The faery snickered. "The Summer trickster? Certainly not. I'm talking about the one that will help us rule over all."

I could do nothing but stare, frozen in place, at him. For several seconds, not a single person moved.

Then, fast as lightning I lunged forward, sending an ice dagger of my own at his head, pressing the tip of my blade against his throat.

"Tell this to your master." I hissed. "I will find him, and I will kill him for hurting my queen. I will kill him, no matter who he is, or what powers he possesses." I threw the faery to the floor, then stepped over him. With one last nod to Leanansidhe, I exited to Between, into Tir Na Nog.

**A/N: The swimming question directed at Grimalkin was for loup-garou-girl, who requested it. When people request something, I always try to put it in. So, once again I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time and will try to update by the end of the week. **

**Sorry again! And thanks for reading!**

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


	9. Answers and more questions

**A/N: So, yeah, I kept my promise! Another chapter! Woot! Thanks to my two reviewers that made this possible: Ally () and f1ymeaway. Thanks you two! This was incidentally, probably my favorite chapter to write, because of Mab. You'll see in a second :D**

**Ally: When I heard your suggestion, I laughed. I'll try to see if I can fit that in somewhere. Do you mean her life before she was Iron Queen, or her life before Faery? **

**Read on!**

"Tell this to your master." I hissed. "I will find him, and I will kill him for hurting my queen. I will kill him, no matter who he is, or what powers he possesses." I threw the faery to the floor, then stepped over him. With one last nod to Leanansidhe and Grimalkin, I exited to Between, into Tir Na Nog.

I meant to go to the palace. I figured that if Puck would be in Tir Na Nog, he'd been in the place where he could create the most havoc possible. But after only a few minutes of walking. I heard voices.

I came to a cope of trees from which the voices were coming from. Peering into the meadow while safely hidden behind the trees, I froze seeing who was in there.

Queen Mab of the Unseelie Court was skipping around the meadow with a bunch of wildflowers in one hand. She hummed as she skipped, stopping every now and then to add another daisy or goldenrod or dandelion to her collection. And there was a black-haired man sitting on a fallen log near her, picking and strumming a lute to her humming. I wondered for a second if this was some weird mating ritual, glad for the trees that were hiding my now flushed face. _I hope not. I really do not want another brother. _

Then I looked more closely at the man. His hair was dark, yes, but his skin was darker than any Winter fey's had the right to be. I made the connection just as the man lifted his head and looked at me with familiar green eyes. I flashed back to Elysium, when I thought I had seen Puck with black hair. I guess it hadn't been a hallucination.

I stepped into the clearing, making for him, my sword out in my hand.

He continued watching Mab, as if I hadn't entered the clearing, as if I didn't have my sword at his throat. She was sitting down now, braiding the wildflowers together into a kind of circlet. "She's actually kind of pleasant right now, you know?"

I lowered my sword, though I kept it unsheathed. "What's wrong with her?" I asked softly.

"Amnesiac." he said simply. "Amazing what a little bit of memory-eraser juice can do when put on the end of an arrow, isn't it?"

That reminded me why I was here. I stepped towards him, raising my sword again. He just glanced at me, then went back to watching Mab. "She's actually kind of pleasant right now, you know? Not as… deadly."

Mab stood up, putting her hands on her hips. The flower circlet rested hazardously on her head. "Puck." she said, sounding like a teenage human girl. The type that Meghan hated, I meant. "You said that if I was patient you would give me more of that fruit. I've been patient. I want some. Now." she stamped her foot, and I could've sworn my mouth dropped open. But even when she didn't know who she was, her power was still immense, and I felt the already freezing temperatures of the meadow drop.

"Well, except when she doesn't get what she wants." he muttered, then said to her "Relax, relax." Reaching behind the log, he pulled out a basket of summerpods, and tossed several to her. She ate them greedily, pouting after they were gone. Puck held her gaze for a second, and after it became clear she was not going to get anymore, she shrugged and went back to picking wildflowers.

"How… how did she get like this, Puck?" I asked, unable to acquaint this childlike Mab to the ruthless ruler of the Winter Court. "Why is she like this?" I turned towards him, finally getting to the root of what I had been trying the say this entire time. "Why did you try to kill Meghan?"

He grimaced. "Listen, ice-boy-"

"No," I said. "She was your best friend, Puck. Why did you do this to her?"

"Ash-"

"No." I was starting to get mad now, all the fury and heartbreak I had been dealing with since Elysium finally spilling out, pointed at Puck. "You _loved _her, Puck! You _loved _her! You disobeyed Oberon, and risked your life just to be with her, even when she didn't return your feelings. Why would you kill her? Did you forget that?"

"Listen, Ash!" he roared, and I fell silent "I didn't do it." he said more quietly.

"You didn't do what? You didn't shoot the arrow at Meghan? You didn't kill Mina? What didn't you do? Because right now, all clues point to you, Puck."

He scrubbed the back of his head. "Yes, I shot the arrow at Meghan. Yes, I killed Mina. Yes, I made Mab go all amnesiac as well." To my accusing look he said "But I didn't have a _choice._"

I shook my head, short and quick. "There's always a choice."

He gave another grimace. "Not when you owe a favor to someone, there isn't."

I looked up, startled. "So this wasn't your idea? You didn't do this… because of spite or revenge or anger?"

"Hell, no. I thought you knew me better than that, ice-boy. I would _never _hurt Meghan."

"So if it wasn't your idea and your plan to do all this… whose was it?" I asked slowly.

"That would be mine." Glitch said, stepping into the clearing as well.

**A/N: Your mouths probably just dropped open and you're probably all swearing at me. Don't worry, everything will be explained next chapter! If I get enough reviews to write a next chapter. Mwahahaha! :D**

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


	10. Home

**A/N: Here we go! The tenth chapter! Thanks to all of you that reviewed: lover of fey (), Summer Iron Queen, LovelyRoses29, and my ever faithful f1ymeaway. ****Thanks for reviewing, you guys! ****Your enthusiasm made this chapter possible! First two lines are recap, then the good stuff (meaning explanation)**

**lover of fey: Puck has black hair because a) it was part of the challenge that he had to die his hair and b) because, in the story, it was to blend in better with the Unseelie, because no Winter fey is going to be a ginger. :D  
><strong>

"So if it wasn't your idea and your plan to do all this… whose was it?" I asked slowly.

"That would be mine." Glitch said, stepping into the clearing as well.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could only stare at him in shock. "Glitch? You… you made Meghan and Mab amnesiac? Why? I thought… I thought you cared about Meghan. You're her first lieutenant."

Glitch gave a cold laugh. "Yes, I planned for this. I was hoping for Meghan to die, but alas, he did not do his job properly." he said, gesturing to Puck and shaking his head disappointedly. "We turned Mab amnesiac to make it easier to kill her when we take over the Nevernever. It was to complicated to neutralize Oberon as well, but I figured that with the Winter Court already enslaved, they will not last long."

I had a hard time processing what he was saying. "But… why? Meghan trusted you. _I _trusted you. What happened that caused you to do something like this?"

He sneered. "Is it really so surprising that I want something more than being third in command? She's not even a true Iron fey! She should not rule over us! She is young and weak. I have already gotten rid of her by ensuring she does not remember her place. I will get rid of both of you as well, kill Mab, and let the invasion begin! I will lead the Iron fey to our true place, ruling over the entire Nevernever! I will-"

He did not get any farther, as my blade was at his throat. "You will be doing no such thing." I growled. "I will kill you before that happens."

Glitch just smiled. "I already have others in on the plan. It's to late, Ash. You can't do anything."

Puck snorted. "Just because there are others in on this doesn't mean that it will continue if their leader is dead."

"Cut off the head and the body will follow." I muttered. It was an old human phrase, and seemed strangely appropriate at the time.

"Exactly." Puck nodded. "You would only get away with this if Mab, Meghan, Ash and I were all out of commission. Ash and I aren't, and Mab and Meghan will only stay amnesiac for so long. Your 'plan' is doomed to fail."

He laughed this time. "It does not matter what you say, or what you think. I _will _rule over the Nevernever, I _will_-"

_Clang. _Puck had hit him over the head with the flat of his dagger, causing him to pass out.

I stared at him. "Wouldn't it have been easier to kill him?"

Puck just shook his head. "Meghan will want to hear of this. She'll probably want to give him a trial."

I snorted. "The person that tried to kill her, she would want to give a _trial _to?"

He shrugged. "Maybe she will want him killed. But she is his queen. It's her place to decide his fate, not ours."

I nodded then took Glitch's body, throwing it over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I nodded to Puck and gave a last glance to Mab, then started for the home.

Oo0oO

I left Glitch tied up in a secure room, then went up to my shared bedroom with Meghan, wanting to sleep before having to face an unresponsive Meghan and an angry, murderous Glitch. I took off my shirt and shoes, then slipped into bed. I had just closed my eyes when someone called my name.

"Ash?"

I started, sitting up and looking to the doorway, where a form stood.

Was it… was it…

"Meghan?" I got out of bed and padded towards her. "Do you… remember everything now? You know where you are and who you are and..."

She gave a little frown. "Not really. I just remembered that I love you."

Smiling, I took her in my arms. "That's all that matters."

**A/N: Gah. I'm so bad at endings. All my endings to my non-oneshots are really bad. Gah. I hope that wasn't to horrible. I'm going to do an epilogue, though, so stick around for one more chapter. ****Also, after this fic is done, I have already started writing my first AU fanfic. There are actually two ideas: **

**1. Meghan, raised as a princess of the Summer Court, has an ****clandestine (did I use that correctly?) relationship** **with a certain Winter prince until someone finds out...**

**2. Ash chooses to not get a soul and stay with Ariella instead, returning to the Winter Court. How will this change things? **

**I've already started writing the first one, but I could write the second one if you liked it better. What say you? **

**Thanks!  
><strong>

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Ta-da! The epilogue, as promised. Thanks to my reviewers (the most I've ever gotten for a chapter): lover of fey (), Selenaria, Emo Anna, Summer Iron Queen, f1ymeaway, and ****LovelyRoses29. ****You are the reason I wrote the epilogue! A special shout out to f1ymeaway, for calling Glitch an "asshat". That made my day!  
><strong>

**I have other things to tell you, but I'll wait to the end. So, read on!**

"Ready?" I asked the Iron Queen as she stood regally in the center of our bedroom.

She nodded once. "Ready."

I opened our bedroom door and walked down to the throne room where the hearing would take place. It wasn't necessary for me to be there. I was head of the guard, but this went beyond swords and armor. The Iron Queen had been betrayed, essentially poisoned, and almost killed by her first lieutenant, one of her most trusted advisers. I had been for killing him on the spot, but Puck had decided against it. Glitch had been spending the past few months in the dungeon while Meghan fully regained her memory. I had been down there almost everyday, talking to him and trying to find out more as to why exactly he'd done this. I'd gotten almost nothing out of these frustrating talks. Most of the time, Glitch sat with his puppets and practiced his ventriloquism. It was frightening how much he could sound like anyone: me, Meghan, Puck, even Machina.

We arrived at the throne room; the Queen sat on her throne and I stood directly to the right of it, as her Consort.

"Bring in the guilty," she said, and two Iron knights threw a shackled Glitch in front of them. I tensed at the sight of him, wanting to get his death over with. I would kill him right here, right now myself, if my queen wouldn't have been angry at me for it.

"You attempted to kill me, Meghan Chase, the Iron Queen. When that failed, you made me amnesiac. You planned to destroy the courts and rule over the Nevernever yourself. Do you deny this?"

"No." he replied. "I did and would have done everything you said, my queen. I plead guilty. I made a mistake, and I hope you do not think that I would ever do such a thing again."

She watched him, her expression giving away nothing. "I do presume to think that, in fact. You have shown me loyalty in the past, but not recently. I cannot let you go free and have you make another attempt on my life, can I?"

He stayed silent, staring at the floor, with an air of humbleness, though I thought it was an unspoken lie. The Iron Queen watched him for several long moments. Just as I was wondering how long it would take before she made her decision, another knight present asked "Your Highness? What is your ruling?"

She looked out at the crowds of Iron fey gathered to watch this, silent for a moment, before saying slowly "This is my ruling: Glitch shall not die. He shall spend another two years in the dungeon. Upon his release, he shall spend another several years with the guard. When the head of the guard deems he is once again loyal and ready, he shall become my third lieutenant. Maybe, perhaps one day, he shall once again become my first. That is my ruling." She nodded at Glitch and the Iron knights behind him. "Return him to the dungeon."

She stood and swept back up the hallway, leaving the room. I stayed for a second, as the other Iron fey began moving and dispersing. I was to stunned to move with them. Had she just _not _sentenced Glitch to death? After what he did to her? What was she thinking?

I walked quickly from the throne room, needing to think, to try to find her and understand this. In the end, however, she found me.

"Ash?"

I hadn't noticed I was in the library until she spoke, stepping into the room as well. It made sense that I had come here though. Most Iron fey avoided this room, as there was no technology, only thick tomes with dusty pages.

"Why, Meghan?"

She stared at me blankly.

"Why didn't you let me kill him? Do you think this is going to change anything in him? He's still here, he could still hurt you, or get someone else to hurt you, like last time. And… I couldn't stand it if you got hurt."

She lay a hand on my cheek gently, but I still felt the power of the Iron Queen swirling around her. It meant that no matter what I said or did, she would not change her ruling. "He's not going to hurt me again, Ash. He'll either be in the dungeons or with you and the guard the entire time. There's nothing he'll be able to do. I'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." I whispered.

She kissed me gently, turning my stomach inside out. "I know I am. Now come on," she tugged on my hand. "Come and walk with me."

There was no way I could refuse her. I let her pull me away, hoping that she was indeed right.

**A/N: Once again, I stink at endings. But there you , other things to tell you: **

**I was typing this and thinking _What about a sequel? _I have a semi-formed idea for one, but I'm still not sure. What say you? **

**Okay, so with my two fic ideas that you were given last chapter, it seems that by popular vote, I will be posting the first choice first. Don't worry, Emo Anna, I will be posting the second one as well, because I'm extrememly anxious ajnd excited to write it. So be on the lookout for that! I'm fairly busy this next month, but I'll try to post it soon!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
><strong>

**Queen of Air and Darkness  
><strong>


End file.
